


Hanakai disease RiDem Au

by Dr_DoNoGood



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_DoNoGood/pseuds/Dr_DoNoGood
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title :/And uuuuu I'm bad at summaries so I'm sorry.Richtofen is convinced he doesn't love Dempsey. and even if he did Dempsey doesn't love him back...right?But whatever it is that the Doctor is feeling for the American is not important to his mission so therefore should not and can not get in the way.But...what if it does?Richtofen develops a strange illness that even he can't explain. Causing everyone to become worried, but why would they be?this takes place in kino and it's with the Ult crew.Obviously, there's going to be a Gore warning and I don't know what another kind of dark shit I'm going to write about I'm UNPREDICTABLE (also cussing)
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the 1st 2 chapters are kinda old and I might rewrite them buuut...i haven't had a chance to
> 
> Since I'm transferring this fic to here from my previous platforms, i use to have notes at the bottom and stuff but I'm not gonna put the previous notes from the 1st 3 chapters here

_________________________________________  
WORD COUNT

Words:305

Characters (no spaces):1388

Characters (with spaces):1692

Estimated reading time: 00:01:13

_________________________________________

"Entry Number...I fucking forgot...we have been stuck in this God forsaken theater for god-knows-how-long. The teleporter has broken and I have been trying to fix it but it seems to not be working at the moment. Staying in this one area for so long is starting to make me and the voices vary relentless...in other news...

me and Dempsey got in another fight again...Im not sure why i care so much but- every insult and mean look he throws at me makes mine chest sting. I am not sure if it is all in mine head but...I could sware that the pain is real like...something is stabbing mine lungs. Normally I would find shis short of pain to be soooo *inhales* erotic...but...this time it simply feels bad... but anyway, thats not important. i have a misstion and the longer were gere, the longer i have to spend here...with these 3 idiots....but ill have to update more on it later. 

this is dr. Richtofen signing out"

___________________________________________

Richtofen laid the voice recorder down next to him before laying himself down in his makeshift bed. It had certainly been a rough past few days and the bickering between both Dempsey and Richtfofen certainly didn't help. The more Richtofen thought about it, the worse the pain in his chest got. The insults, The rudeness, The sarcasm, none of it had gotten worse from when they had first met each other but... something was different...but the German doctor jut couldent put his finger inf it.

He couldn't keep his mind off of it. The pain in his chest had gotten so bad he broke out into a coughing fit that only got worse and worse. His lungs started to feel as if they were about to collapse and he started coughing up a little bit of blood. He looked down at the blood to see quite the peculiar sight. "is that...a rose pedal?

___________________________________________


	2. Well shit

___________________________________  
Word counnt

Words: 1206

Characters (no spaces): 5817

Characters (with spaces): 7041

Estimated reading time: 05:02

___________________________________

Richtofen had pulled another all-nighter trying to work on the teleporter (although it's not like he would have gotten much sleep if he hadn't been). His attempts to fix it had failed as they had on the many other long sleepless nights filled with seemingly endless hours of working and tinkering.

As the sun woke, small beams of light shone through the broken glass windows nearly blinding the Doctor momentarily due to the sudden illumination of the room. Richtofen hissed like a vampire and quickly shielded his eyes from the blinding light. (introverts am i right?)

The German set his tools down and stood up to grab his tape recorder so he can record an update before the others woke up.

_______________________________________

"entry number still don't know.

a few nights ago I experienced a strange pain in mine chest followed by coughing, blood, and strangely, flower pedals. It has gotten slightly worse since then and seems to be more painful when thinking of that dammed American. The question is: did me poison me???...no...he is too dimwitted to ever comeup with something lie this...or is he...

I have also been wondering: could this be a new disease brought on by the prolonged exposer to element 115.

I'm not sure yet...but I will hopefully find out soon.

in other news, I have developed a few strange red spots on mine hand, and they burn like hell. I am unsure if it is related to the strange disease I have seem to caught, but I will keep a close eye.

this is Dr. Richtofen signing out."

_______________________________________

The Doctor stopped the recording and placed the voice recorder down on a crate. After a few minutes, the other members seemed to wake up one by one.

First Takeo, then Dempsey, and lastly Nikolai (who was sleeping in due to a hang over...again).

When Nikolai did finally woke up he was greeted by some trademark Dempsey sarcasm to treat his morning troubles.

"Mourning sunshine did you sleep well?" Dempsey said mockingly.

"Fuck you -" Nikolai retorted rudely, as he was in a bad mood, he had a horrible headache and he was running quite low on Vodka and Nikolai is definitely NOT someone you wanna be around when he is out of Vodka.

"Oh come on Niki I'm just playing with you, no need to get your panties in a twist." Dempsey huffed and crossed his arms. "Everyone has been super on edge lately and as much as i hate staying in the same place for weeks on end with you lot, y'all need to learn to lighten up a bit"

"Ja, sure, vhat ever Dempshey" Richtofen added from the background, obviously to sleepy to come up with a proper response.

Dempsey looked at the half-asleep Doctor and noticed the mass amounts of bags under his eyes "Jesus Richtofen, you look as bad as Nikolai, have you been sleeping at all"

"Obviously not, but either vay why are you asking? you're not concerned for me are you?" Richtofen winked at Dempsey and smiled

Dempsey looked stuned for a second as a light blush appeared on his face "um...ew..fuck no. I just don't want you to be so tired you can't shoot straght, we can't be down a man no matter how annoying he may be."

Richtofen felt a twinge of pain in his chest and the spots on his hands began to sting. Richtofen tried to hide the pain and spat an insult back "oh please, me annoying??? your the loud one who can't shut up for 5 seconds"

"I'm not doing this right now. So fuck you I'm going to go see if i can find some food" Dempsey stormed off not wanting to get into another fight with that dammed German.

Richtofen was about to storm off aswell but Takeo spoke up.

"you know Richtofen, you to can't keep fighting like this, we need to work as team no matter our differences".

The Doctor paused for a second but turned back around and continued to walk-off

"fucking can it monkey bomb" Richtofen said harshly.

Takeo shook his head but let the Doctor storm off to go do what Takeo could only assume was find a nice place to have a tantrum.

_______________________________________

The Doctor walked to a secluded area away from everyone else. Once he was sure no one else was around, he relaxed a bit began violently coughing again, he had to sit on the ground as coughing up blood and rose petals made him a bit shaky and weak.

Richtofen suddenly felt like his hand had caught fire and it felt like there was some liquid starting to pool in his gloves. He gasped and bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He quickly threw his gloves off and looked at his hands. He was expecting to see that maybe the spots had become irritated and started to bleed but instead he looked at his hands and his eyes widened in disbelief.

His hands had small rosebuds all over where the red spots once were, blood was pouring out from the base of each bud, and it hurt like hell.

Richtofen couldn't believe his eyes, not once in his entire career has he seen such strange symptoms. The Doctor's mind raced "what the fuck??? what is this??? how is this possible???" then all his thoughts stopped and only one remained "Dempshey" his face became red at the thought of the American and he could feel another coughing fit approaching "...this is connected to him...but how...and ahy?*"

Before he could finish his thoughts he heard the unholy screeching of an undead army approaching. "dammit why now" Richtofen put his gloves back on and quickly got up so he could stumble back to the others and grab his gun to assist in the fight.

Once Richtofen got with the others, they immediately noticed something was wrong.

"you sure your battle-ready doc? you look...pale-...r than usual" Dempsey said as the Undead were approaching

"I unsure you I'm fine" Richtofen snapped back as he held up his gun to aim and the Zombies.

Even though his hands were shaking, and it hurt to grap things, Richtofen stubbornly kept firing at the undead.

The other men noticed his shakiness and their worries increased. But The Doctor ignored the stares of Nikolai and Takeo. Dempsy, on the other hand, was much harder to ignore.

Every time Dempsey looked over at Richtofen, or Richtofen looked over at Dempsey, He felt his face go red, and his chest began to sting. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He was in so much pain, and not the erotic kind.

Richtofen was about to completely collapse when finally, the last zombie was shot, and as soon as it was dead, he quickly ran off away from the others so he could have another coughing fit without causing a fuss.

While he did that, the others began to quietly whisper to each other about the Doctor, and what they plan to do about his current state.

_______________________________________


	3. The talk

____________________________________

Word count

Words: 1088

Characters (no spaces): 5056

Characters (with spaces): 6112

Estimated reading time: 00:04:21

____________________________________

The three men all sat in the Foyer room of the old Nazi theater in silence, all waiting for the other to speak.

Nikolai was sitting slumped over in a chair, a bottle of vodka in his hand and a drunk expiration on his face. He was the first to say something.

"so...is it just me or does our German comrade seem...off...like very off...more off than his usual offie-ness"

Dempsey was seated on a table with one leg up and the other hanging down.

"you're certainly not the only one who is concerned, Nikki. He looks more tired than usual and his normally l childish behavior has quieted down, he looks pale and sick. And i know you may not believe me but the Doctor's condition concerns me. I worry about him a lot you know" Dempsey paused for a second as a light blush appeared across his face. He quickly shook his head and went back to speaking.

"I say we confront him about it. Even if he tries to say he's fine. We can't let him hurt himself because he is so fucking stubborn"

Takeo was seated near Nikolai and contrary to his Russian friend, Takeo was sitting with almost perfect posture and seemed very calm and collected.

"I have to agree with Dempsey. Richtofen is obviously not feeling well, and I'm afraid if he keeps pushing himself he will wind up badly injured, or dead all because of his stubbornness. That man needs rest, He is old and sick and obviously a bit overworked. You said it yourself this morning, Dempsey, we can't have a man down no matter how annoying he is, He is quite a vital piece to our survival"

Nikolai simply nodded in the background and Dempsey jumped up from his seat.

"so...lets go confront that stubborn bastard! Nikolai, you go find him and bring him here. Tell him we are having a team meeting and he needs to get his ass in here." Dempsey commanded

Nikolai rolled his eyes and whined "awww why do i have to do it"

"Because you didn't contribute to the conversation as much. NOW GO" Dempsey yelled back.

Nikolai groaned and got up to go find where ever the Doctor had gone to.

_________________________________________

Edward leaned against the old theater walls completely out of breath. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth and fell down his chin.

He was in so much pain, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, it hurt to even think. His thoughts became clouded as he began to sink down to the ground. But before he could reach the floor, he heard heavy footsteps so he got up and cleaned the blood off of his face.

"Hello?" a deep Russian voice came from around the corner "Hay Doc are you over here?"

'shit-' Richtofen thought to himself, 'why does he always have to barge in at the worst times'. As Nikolai approached Richtofen quickly fixed his outfit and straightened his tie.

"Doc, there you are!...you doing good?"

Nikolai noticed Richtofen looked even worse than be previously had.

Richtofen threw on one of his signature sharp-toothed-creepy-ass smiles "why of course Nikolai, I have never been better" Richtofen's tone was a bit meaner than usual, but he didn't mind, he was in a bad mood and just wanted the Russian to go away.

"well we are calling team meeting right now so you need to come with me," Nikolai continued "we had better hurry"

"and what is the meeting about, if i may ask?" Richtofen cocked his eyebrow at the Russian

"it's about you, obviously"

The Doctor looked a bit surprised at Nikolai's answer and his blatant honesty "whatever do you mean? i haven't done anything...yet..."

"don't try to lie to me Doctor, we all know you're sick, and not just in the head-...just come with me so we can all discuss this" Nikolai sounded worried, but why? Richtofen didn't understand his teammate's hospitality and quite frankly didn't fully trust them.

"sick??? Nikolai that is ridiculous, even if i was it's not like any of you guys care-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T CARE!?!" Nikolai interrupted "of course, we care about your health! that is such ridiculous claim" the Russian screamed at the Doctor, he was offended by what Richtofen had said and was done arguing with him.

Richtofen looked up at Nikolai with wide eyes, he was completely frozen, he was tense and still like a scared dog. Nikolai's face softened when he saw the scared Doctor's expression, he didn't mean to scare Edward. "Edward I'm-"

Nikolai stopped when he noticed Richtofen's expression go sour.

"DON'T...call me that...you do not have permission to call me that. And It doesn't matter because I'm not going to a useless meeting when i could be doing other, more important, things like working on how to get us the hell out of here!"

Richtofen began to walk away from Nikolai but before he could even take one step forward he felt his feet leave the floor as Nikolai's big hands pick him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"n-NIKOLAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?-" Richtofen screeched and kicked Nikolai, but Nikolai kept his grip on the Doctor.

"I'm done arguing with you Doc, you are coming with me to team meeting and we will discuss this, you have no choice."

Richtofen kept making a fuss and struggling against Nikolai's bear-like grip.

"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT NIKOLAI! PUT ME DOWN NOW! I SWARE TO GOD I WILL STAB Y-" Richtofen stopped dead in his tracks as he felt his lungs burn and his throat become dry. He began to cough uncontrollably again, Blood and petals falling from his mouth and unto the floor behind him.

Nikolai kept walking, not noticing the flower petals, and patted Richtofen's back to comfort him. "It's alright Doc, we are going to help you get better, ok?" Richtofen simply responded with a growl, he couldn't help but feel a pit of despair growing in his heart. he hated being cooed and treated as a weak child But he had no other choice, Nikolai was simply much physically stronger than him.

So he sat there, dangling over Nikolai's shoulder, completely helpless. Richtofen wandered for a moment 'you think Dempsey had the sort of strength to throw me over his shoulder like this?...' the sudden thought caught Richtofen off guard and he quickly dismissed it, and as he did the sickening feeling returned.

'what the fuck is wrong with me...'

_________________________________________


End file.
